I'm not Stalking you
by JBTForde
Summary: AU. Quinn's a Paparazzo and Rachel is a Broadway Star/musician that's made it big. Quinn's not a very good Paparazzo but at least she's good enough that it pays the bills. But Soon, every job she'll get will be about the very talented Rachel Berry that's been everywhere lately. . . May change Summary later on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First things first, This probably won't be updated regularly as I'm Crushing on you, Rachel Berry because I'm really working on that and I may have found a way on how I want it to end.

Anyway, Second thing. I don't own Glee.

Third, I know nothing of Paps and how they operate and I rarely do research so expect some type of dramatization because honestly, who likes Paps?

And fifthly. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"_Okay Quinn, deep breaths, you got this. You got this good"_

The sound of high winds roared in Quinn's ears. Her skirt billowed in the wind and Quinn had to keep one of her hands permanently fixed on her skirt, holding it down as much as she could.

"_Of all the times to wear a skirt"_ Quinn thought miserably.

Her other hand that held her Nikon D3100 shook until she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"You sure you can handle this blondie!" shouted a Caucasian balding middle-aged man who was dressed in a tight blue V neck and purple khaki pants.

Quinn ignored the man who was her fellow comrade and partner. She ignored the majority of the mostly male crowd that was behind her, talking in whispers or setting up their own cameras, trapped in their own world at least until their target showed from the hotel.

Quinn didn't want this lifestyle. It was horrible and every day she wondered why she even decided to take the job, to be like the people that were around her. Those people that pried into other's business just to earn a couple dollars. But that was why she was doing it. To earn a couple dollars so that she could pay her rent, to pay her bills, put food in her belly. To enjoy her life, besides, who was she hurting?

"You're swimming with sharks in a kiddie pool, blondie!" shouted her partner again and he laughed.

Quinn ignored the man again, her eyes catching sight of the reason she was here. She put her camera to her left eye and squinted her right. She gripped her camera tightly and put her left hand under the lens, readjusting the focus. It blurred and soften until finally it cleared.

And there she was.

She was wearing a flower printed dress that was billowing in the wind. She was wearing cream coloured sandals that were open-toed, her nails recently painted a maroon colour. Her eyes were covered behind sunglasses that Quinn assumed were more expensive than her camera. Her hair was billowing in the wind almost like her dress and it looked like she was on a fashion shoot, walking with such grace and elegance.

"OI BERRY! LOOK OVER HERE!" was what broke Quinn out of her studying of the girl she was meant to be photographing. She realised that she had wasted time and that the men behind her had pounced and started taking photographs of the source of her pay check. She gritted her teeth and sighed.

"Hey Rachel, can you look over here please!" Quinn shouted at the woman, which earned Quinn a couple of laughs from the men behind her.

The woman paid no attention to Quinn's plea; instead just keeping her head bent low and making sure her glasses were firmly on.

Quinn snapped pictures of Rachel Berry carelessly, not even looking through the view finder anymore. She changed the setting on her camera from single shot to continuous. Her finger was pressed down on the shutter button, taking endless amounts of photos of Rachel walking.

"Rachel over here please!" Quinn shouted again and a chorus of laughter erupted from behind her.

"Why are you even here Quinn ? You're an idiot if you think Berry there will even acknowledge you. For all you know, she might think you're a disgusting maggot that withers in its own filth and has nothing better to do" said one of the men behind her, but Quinn ignored him.

Rachel walked past and towards the ebony stretched limo that was parked on the other side of where Quinn and the others were.

And everyone went mad. As soon as Rachel opened the passenger door and set one foot inside the limo, the people around Quinn moved like gazelles, rushing towards the limo. Quinn was pushed around and her shoulders felt like they had been punched by Mike Tyson.

Quinn cautiously walked over to the limo, keeping her distance unless it decided to pull off unexpectedly. She had learned that the hard way when one of her targets had got in their car and decided to speed off, bumping Quinn on the leg when she got too close.

Flashes were now going off, the sound of shutters ringing in Quinn's ears and the whole thing felt surreal. She held her camera up to her face and turned her own flash on. She pressed down the shutter button and let it continuously take pictures; all the while the flash went off like a steady stream of blinking headlights.

Quinn decided to give it one more shot; maybe, just maybe she'd hear her.

"Rachel, l love you!"

But Quinn watched as Rachel ducked her head in to the limo and shut the door behind her. The limousine purred in to life and Quinn's rivals backed away from the car reluctantly. The car slowly drove away, turning left after the traffic lights.

"I love you? Really Quinn? That was the best you could come up with?" said her partner sarcastically and raised his eyebrows. He preceded to chuckle and pat her on the shoulder.

"Bite me Tony"

"Touchy" said her partner Tony and he walked away towards his car.

Quinn pressed the green play button on her camera and decided to check the shots she got of Rachel. Her stomach tightened and her mouth hung open as she flicked through the pictures.

None, not a single photo looked usable. Either they were too blurry, shaky or zoomed in. There were not so bad ones where half of Rachel's body looked in focus but the rest blurred but none usable for her boss. They looked like they were taken by a crazed fan than a professional paparazzo.

Quinn cursed at herself and was about to delete the photos when she came across one that stunned her. She couldn't believe she had missed this one. It wasn't great but it was good enough for her boss, which in turn meant she got paid.

Rachel was looking at the camera, a smile on her lips, cherry red lipstick bringing out the redness of her cheeks. There was something about the smile that made it infectious, making Quinn smile stupidly at the picture. It was soft looking and Rachel seemed to actually be happy.

Quinn took the SD card out of the camera and tucked it in to her jeans jacket's pocket. She turned around and headed towards Tony's car and opened the passenger door, getting in. She looked over to see him looking through his own pictures, smiling at every shot.

"Anything good?" Quinn asked, putting her seatbelt on.

"Oh yeah" chuckled Tony with a grin. "These are perfect. I'm guessing the boss would want two hundred for these but these are just too good. I'll probably ask for three hundred maybe even five hundred"

Quinn laughed, and fixed a grin on her face. The way toby was bragging about how good his pictures were, was making Quinn question herself. She wasn't a photographer. Sure, she had a Master's degree in photography but she didn't want to use it for this. She wanted to spend time taking portraits of people, to see and meet as many people as she could and enjoy her time with them. She wanted to travel to breath-taking places like South Korea, Dubai, and London. She wanted to see different cultures and enjoy the experience and say "Yes, this is what I do and I enjoy it to pieces".

But Quinn knew that what she was thinking was just a dream, a dream she couldn't accomplish unless she had the right equipment. And for the right equipment, she needed the money. And in order to get money, she needed a job. And this was her job.

Quinn Fabray,

Employment: Paparazzo

* * *

A/N: How was that? I know it was pretty short right? Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review on what you liked and what you didn't like, that sort of thing. Remember that this won't really be updated as regularly as I want to so expect static chapter releases. Thanks for reading and I'll see you some time!


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, what have you got for me?"

"Well just these"

Quinn handed her boss her violet Usb stick. He snatched it from her fingertips and Quinn shot him a menacing glare before she looked down at her fingers and started to fiddle with them, anything to not look at her boss.

She heard him mumble something inaudible as he stuck the Usb stick in to his laptop and continued to play with her fingers to pass the time.

Her boss wasn't exactly a computer genius. Her boss was a short man that could have been considered a dwarf when he wasn't in his leather office chair that made him seem of average height and his hair was styled in a brush-cut and dyed a midnight blue except for the grey streaks that ran along the sides. He had eyes that reminded Quinn of drying mud and slightly yellow teeth whenever he opted for an open-mouthed smile and to Quinn's knowledge, only dressed in Hawaiian shirts, khaki shorts and hideous dark red flip-flops.

Quinn wasn't fond of her boss but then again no one that worked for him was. He wasn't a nice man; in fact he was rather foul and pretentious and on more than one occasion tried to pass at his female employees. Quinn grimaced as she remembered an instance when he had decided to grab her ass and wink at her on her second day working there. But because it was her second day at work and she hadn't met her boss, she ended up breaking his nose by accident and threatening him. When she had realised who she had defended herself against, she made sure to kiss his ass so that she wouldn't be fired. After all she needed this job.

"Some of these aren't bad" said her boss fondly and Quinn looked up at him smiling.

"Thanks"

"But the rest are shit and too far to be honest"

"Well I'm not a miracle worker and I happen to respect the law between stars and us paps" said Quinn, annoyed by her boss's careless tone.

Her boss sighed and looked up at her, his fingers drumming on his ivory desk.

"Do you have a problem with me, Fabray?" her boss said, his tone sounding hurt. "I can hear the annoyance in your voice and I don't like it"

"You barely like anything" said Quinn and she fixed a smile on her face.

"Aren't you brave today" her boss said in mock surprise and he flashed a smile of his own in her direction before he frowned. "I'll pay you thirty per good photo"

"And how many are there?"

"One"

Quinn gritted her teeth and rested her hands on her boss's desk. "Bullshit"

"Watch your tongue Fabray" said her boss and he stopped his fingers from drumming. "I may allow you to talk to me like we're friends but at the end of the day I'm your boss and I run this company"

Quinn stayed silent, biting her tongue to stop the flurry of words that she wanted to spill on to her boss.

"Now if you had let me continue, you would have known that I would pay twenty for the rest"

"For all of them?"

"No for ten of them" said her boss and he ejected Quinn's usb stick from his laptop and held it out for Quinn to take back.

Quinn licked her lips as she added up the sum that she was getting. On a day like today, Two-hundred and Thirty wasn't exactly what she needed. Any other day she would have been fine with the sum, having already calculated how much she would have paid for her bills and the amount of food-shopping she would have to do, but today she needed more than that. She hadn't paid her rent for three-weeks running and today was the last day her landlord had given her to pay up.

"Five hundred and you got a deal" Quinn said, her eyes shining with ferocity as she slipped into her bargaining mode.

Her boss shifted uncomfortably in his chair under her gaze and the corner of his smile turned crooked. "Come on kid, I don't even pay that much to any-

"Please" Quinn cut over him, rolling her eyes. "You must be an idiot if you think I don't know that I'm the only one that gets short-changed in this company. In fact, Toby seems to be pretty sure that he'll be getting five hundred for his pictures"

"Yeah well Toby's an idiot" her boss muttered.

"But that doesn't excuse that if he asked for Five hundred you'd give it to him"

Her boss was silent as he stared up at her, his stubby hands pressed against each other. He sighed as if in defeat and threw his hands in the air.

"Fine, you win" he said through gritted teeth. "You get your five hundred, hell, I'll even up it to six hundred just for the fun of it, you know why?"

"Why?" said Quinn, staring at him blankly and folding her arms across her chest.

"Because there was a reason I hired you" her boss said, taking Quinn by surprise. "You aren't like the rest of the dicks in this building, no you aren't. You're fierce and when you want something you want it and that's what I like about you Quinn Fabray, that is what I want" her boss slammed his hands on his desk and laughed. "You're a fine pap, your pictures need some work but you got the attitude down. You think I would have taken your bullshit from anyone else? You bet your ass I wouldn't and that is one fine looking ass I would bet on"

"Watch it" Quinn warned him but her boss dismissed her warning with a wave of his hand.

"Anyway, I have a job waiting for you" said her Boss, getting up from his desk and walking towards her.

_He walks like a penguin_ Quinn thought suddenly, only now noticing the way he seemed to wobble on the balls of his feet and tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Same target, different location"

Quinn groaned. "Rachel Berry? Again? This is the fifth time this month that you've made me take pictures of her"

"It's what the people demand and she sells better" her boss said as he walked passed her and towards a small glass cabinet that housed a brandy set. Her boss fished out a rusted key from his khaki pants pocket and opened the cabinet, taking out a short crystal goblet and a glass brandy decanter modelled after a phoenix before walking back to his desk. "They're calling her the next Angelina Jolie if you can believe such a thing; personally her nose offends me to no end but what can you do?"

Although she didn't like taking pictures of Rachel Berry, for some reason Quinn didn't like the remark her boss had said. It didn't sit well with her as, in her opinion, she thought that Rachel Berry was the most stunning and most beautiful person she'd seen in her life, but also because she still harboured a deep crush on the celebrity from since she first met her back in October of last year.

She'd seen her by chance as one of her close friends called Sam Evans went to college with her and gave her his ticket to see her at a show she was doing. She was reluctant at first as she never really liked theatre, finding it boring and a waste of time, but she didn't want to disappoint Sam and say no, so she took the ticket and decided to go. She was glad she did.

Her voice was nasally and somewhat annoying when Quinn heard her first speak, but the more she heard it, the more it started to seem cute. Then she sang and Quinn's mouth hung open, waiting for the flies to gather inside. To Quinn, it reminded her of the time when she first heard Frank Sinatra sing when she was browsing her mother's record collection. She remembered listening to _My Blue Heaven _and getting chills down her spine from how smooth his voice was and the sudden joy his voice brought to her and the way it could get her up and dancing on her feet.

That night, after the show had ended and Quinn rode the train back to her college campus, she lay in her bed thinking about how talented Rachel Berry was and how she'd like to meet her one day.

_How things change, now I'm taking pictures of her, and not in a good way, and she probably hates me _Quinn thought and she found it fascinating as to how she could dampen her own mood so easily.

"Starting today you'll be on Rachel Berry watch for the rest of the year" her boss said, breaking Quinn out of thoughts and bringing her back to the present situation at hand. "It's known that she's going to be staying in town for a couple of days, something about staying with family so I expect plenty of pictures"

"I can't just follow her to her family's house! Isn't that a brea-

"Fabray, You've already hustled me in to giving you more than I planned for your pictures, All I'm asking for you is to do your job. This isn't the time to be worrying about morals, you knew what you were getting yourself in to when you signed the dotted line"

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it"

"Well tough!" said her boss, shaking his head as he downed the brandy that was in his goblet. "Now get out, I've had enough of your face"

"Gladly," said Quinn, but she stood her ground. "When I get my money of course"

Her Boss shook his head and sighed, glancing up at her before opening the draw of his ivory desk and pulling a stack of money as thick as Quinn's hand. Quinn watched as he brought his right thumb to his lips and licked it before trailing the hundred dollar bills that were on his desk. He counted them until he had exactly six-hundred dollars in his hand and held it out for Quinn.

Quinn smirked at her boss as she took the money from his hands and curtly nodded at him in thanks and spun on her heel, thankful she was finally leaving his office.

"What'd you get" Toby asked as Quinn closed the bosses door behind her.

The corner of Quinn's mouth twitched up in to a smile and she folded the money and put it in her Denim jeans jacket pocket.

"None of your business" was all Quinn said to Toby and watched as his expression changed from smug to confusion before she walked off, her head held high.


End file.
